


First One Up

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, Fluff, Multi, Tickling, background OT+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack has the coldest, spindliest fingers. Perfect.All the trouble he causes. All the trouble he could get into."Jack wakes up first. He never wakes up first. He’s got to take advantage of this somehow.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636738
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics, RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	First One Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/15/2014.

Jack woke up warm, content, and without having anyone telling him that he’d better get up and prove he was a Guardian and not just a nymph. Which, all right, had only specifically happened once, but still. If he was warm, that meant he had spent the night with someone, and he tended to wear himself out when he did that. Which meant that he always slept later than his partners, which meant that they usually ended up waking him, because _apparently_ it was “weird” to go about one’s Guardian duties with a naked young man wearing the expression of the blissfully fucked sleeping in the next room. Or on a terrace. In a flowerbed. On the beach. Well, he was the Guardian of Fun, what did they expect? It wasn’t like Sandy’s dreams or North’s toys were limited to children.  
  
Maybe it was because he had been kind of nervous at first. Gave everyone sort of an inaccurate idea.  
  
But none of that apparently mattered today, because he was the first one up. He opened his eyes to assess the situation. Sandy curled against his chest, his soft, fluffy hair just barely touching Jack’s chin.  
  
A quick glance at the arm slung over his waist confirmed that the fur-covered furnace behind him was indeed Bunny.  
  
Awake before Bunny! Now, here was something he had never expected to happen. Sandy, maybe, since the little guy loved to sleep and Jack had been getting as much advice as he possibly could from Pitch.  
  
But to be awake before both of them! At the same time! This was a rare opportunity indeed, and deserved to be taken rare advantage of. Jack set his thoughts to the endeavor at once.   
  
He did not progress very quickly. Sandwiched between two lovers was no place for a spirit with a form much like a teenaged boy’s to think, and things were only made more distracting by the brush of Sandy’s hair on his chin and Bunny’s whiskers against his neck.  
  
He needed to make this moment worth it. He wanted to get his hands all over both of them. But he couldn’t think, not with all this blasted…tickling. Well, now. That might be just the thing.  
  
He carefully wiggled his hands away from both Sandy and Bunny, holding them out in the air until he was sure they had returned to their ordinary icy state.  
  
Then, with no further thought to the consequences other than that both their faces were going to be absolutely priceless, he attacked.  
  
His chilly fingers skated around Sandy’s neck and stomach and dug down through Bunny’s fur to the skin beneath–but only for a moment. In an instant, Sandy was sleepily struggling upright, grabbing for dreamsand blankets and sending out tendrils of dreamsand that, Jack guessed, were meant as retaliation. Before they could solidify, though, Sandy rolled off the edge of the bed–a true feat in Dreamland, where the beds were so large–leaving nothing visible of him but a cloud of glitter.   
  
Jack laughed as uncontrollably as if he had been the one being tickled, and was thus completely taken by surprise when Bunny grabbed his wrists, pulled his hands out of his fur, and pinned him to the bed. “Jack, what–what do you think you’re doing?” Bunny asked, still clearly half-asleep.  
  
Bunny was never half-asleep. He was always completely asleep or completely awake, and to see him like this only made Jack laugh more, while still wiggling his fingers threateningly at Bunny. Bunny stared at him. “How are you awake?”  
  
“I can wake up early if I want.” Jack felt the blankets shift as Sandy pulled himself back into bed.  
  
“But you never want to,” Bunny said, lying down on top of Jack to keep him still with less energy.  
  
“I did today.” Jack said, and Bunny groaned and slackened his grip on Jack’s wrists.  
  
Hands freed, Jack started carding through Bunny’s fur in all the little places that he knew would bring Bunny from half-awake to fully awake in short order.  
  
Bunny sighed. “Sandy says you might be immune to dreamsand.”  
  
“Cool,” Jack said, and Bunny sighed again.  
  
Sandy moved into Jack’s line of sight and settled down beside him.   
  
“Do you need some sort of tickle revenge?” Jack asked hopefully.  
  
“Jack, we’re awake now so that means,” Bunny yawned, “that we have things to do.”  
  
Sandy looked considering and shaped a large, fluffy feather out of dreamsand.  
  
“See, Sandy agrees,” Jack said. “It makes total sense. Neither of you were planning to wake up for a while anyway, and now we have time for more fun.”  
  
Bunny shivered under Jack’s fingers and glanced at Sandy. “I think I’m going to be at a disadvantage, here,” he said.   
  
“Well, good,” said Jack, twitching as Sandy brushed the feather along the bottom of his foot. “New experiences for everybody.”  
  
As it turned out though, they were more evenly matched than Bunny had thought–especially when he discovered he didn’t have to be particularly awake to tickle either of his bare-skinned partners with his whiskers.  
  
And they finally got Jack to fall back asleep.  
  
I think I’ll just leave him there this time, Sandy told Bunny with a silent yawn. After all, what’s one more naked person in Dreamland anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #does this threesome have a tag?#golden jackrabbit
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: THIS WAS SO CUTE. I love consensual tickling, and ugh, they were all so sweet and cute. CUTE!
> 
> tejoxys said: Ooh, I’d like to see more exploration of the thing about dreamsand immunity.


End file.
